fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedazzled
|season=1 |number=14 |image=File:Bedazzled title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 27, 1988 |writer=Paul Monette Alfred Sole |director=Alexander Singer |previous=The Baron's Bride |next=Vanity's Mirror }} "Bedazzled" is the fourteenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot After Jack and Ryan recover a cursed lantern, the owner tries to get it back by terrorizing Micki and her young guest at Curious Goods. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the 1967 film of the same title or the 2000 film of the same title. Quotes Cursed Antique A brass lantern that reveals sunken treasure as long as the lantern burns a diver who recovered it to death. Villains and Fates Jonah, burned by the lantern when Micki reflects its light back at him; David, shot. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Alan Jordan as Jonah *Gavin Magrath as Richie *David Mucci as Tom *Paula Barrett as Jenny *Timothy Webber as Telephone Lineman *Ratch Wallace as Officer Kennedy *J.J. Makaro as David Jones Episode Crew *Directed by Alexander Singer *Written by Paul Monette and Alfred Sole *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr. and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects Assistant *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects Assistant *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Assistant Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *John Bakker - Electrician *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *John Stoneman - Underwater Camera Operator *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Secretary *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Dug Rotstein - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583301/ Bedazzled] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes